<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Day Vacation by Knife_Consumer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863429">Two Day Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Consumer/pseuds/Knife_Consumer'>Knife_Consumer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnivals, Feelings Realization, M/M, More tags to be added, One sided at first, Poor Buggy, RaPF, RaPr, Slow Burn, but like fast because i cant work on really really long stuff, i dont want no five y/os reading this and repeating stuff👁👁, like actually miyuki's a sweetheart, momyuki lol, rated T for swearing lolz, red is yearning, they're elites in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knife_Consumer/pseuds/Knife_Consumer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyuki notices that Elite Red has started to overwork himself. Pushing what he can do to the very limit.</p><p>He deserves a nice break.</p><p>And maybe he could bring his little purple friend too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miyuki's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trainees and elites, morning cycle has begun. Wake up and prepare for the day. You have fifteen minutes until you must report to your assigned faction."</p><p>The automated message boomed throught the billet. Repeating a few more times, before being followed up by daily announcements. Several Irkens groaned, slinking out of the bunks and onto the cold, metal floor below, while others were undisturbed or had chose to ignore it.<br/>
And among all of the noise, the creaking of bed frames, annoyed growls and grumbles of soilders pushing eachother out of the way, the rustle of clothing- was elite Red.</p><p>At the far corner of the room, he lay down, staring at the frame of the top bunk where Purple was currently resting- or, had been resting. Shifting and an irritated sigh could be heard above him.<br/>
Yesterday's training session had been brutal. Normal trainees crumbled under the pressure, which was nothing new, but this time they didn't suffer alone. Red along with all of the other elites were exhausted as well. Confiding in one another after they'd finished about how cramped and winded they were.</p><p>Suddenly, someone shouted next to him, screaming at another soilder about how they'd: "stolen his boots". Honestly, who gave a shit? All of them looked practically  the same; same zippers, same texture, same color, and size diffrences weren't common among soilders.<br/>
Red covered his antenna with his pillow, only partially muffling the shouts as they continued. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the one yelling was Zim.</p><p>He could see the matress moving overhead, and could very faintly hear it creak, before an even louder shout could be heard.<br/>
"Oh would you SHUT UP!? NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID BOOTS!"<br/>
Red smiled as he watched the bratty, annoying trainee get beaned repeatedly by various pillows.</p><p>Purple was wide awake now. And by the sound of it, his temperament was even more foul than usual.</p><p>The one who'd started the noise scrambled away after recognizing the voice of an elite, leaving the other soilder to continue dressing peacefully. Red uncovered his antenna as he watched Purple slink down the ladder and onto the floor, limping over to where he'd stashed his uniform.<br/>
"G'morning Pur."</p><p>"Ghn. Morn." Purple glared at Red once he started to laugh.<br/>
"What's so funny, huh?"</p><p>Red stifled a short chuckle.<br/>
"Nothing, nothing. Just... Irk, you sound like you got shot."<br/>
Purple slipped on his dress over his undershirt.</p><p>"Well, certainly feels like it..."</p><p>He began moving the covers, ready to get out of bed and join Purple. "Oh come on, yesterday was rough but it can't be that ba-"<br/>
Upon standing, sharp pain shot up his legs and rattled through his spine, making him stop in his tracks. Even in bed, it was uncomfortable, but now that he was actually standing, it was near excruciating.<br/>
"Ssssssn... ooouhh."</p><p>"Ohhh! Come on Red, it can't be thaaat bad!" Purple mocked him, making his voice whiny and loopy for extra effect before resorting back to a deadpan expression.<br/>
Red snorted.</p><p>"Yeah, ok. I had that coming."<br/>
He shuffled over to Purple's side, which was easy to do, as a majority of soilders had recently left, only a few other elites remained. He digged through a bag that held his uniform. "But really, it'll die down as the day progresses. Even though the pak doesn't prioritize minor pain, it'll still fix it. Eventually. I think..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... whatever."<br/>
Purple zipped up his boots, then paused.<br/>
"Hey, is today a field day? Like weapon training?"</p><p>"Uh, I dunno."<br/>
Red pulled out his transmitter, tapping a little blue button that displayed a schedule.<br/>
"Nope. Just discussing next course of action for a few hours. Getting ideas, suggestions. That kind of junk."</p><p>Purple looked relieved at that, letting himself smile despite the soreness of his body. "Good."</p><p>He headed for the door shortly after the exchange, brushing non-existent dust off of his dress out of habit, and pausing to let Red catch up.<br/>
Pulling on his gloves, Red lightly jogged over to where the other was standing, confused when they didn't leave the billet.</p><p>Purple smirked and did an exaggerated bow.<br/>
"Please, losers first."</p><p>"You don't need to ask permission to walk through a door." Red grabbed Purple by the scruff and shoved him through the doorway, laughing at the agitated squawk he got in return.</p><p>"Hey no fair! No scruffing!" He thrashed and kicked, further annoyed as Red's cackling continued, before finally delivering a harsh tug to his antenna. A pained, shrill squeak was all he heard before being dropped face-first onto the floor. </p><p>"whAT THE HELL PUR!?" He held his antenna in hand, delicately examining them after their harsh treatment. He cringed. They looked like crinkled tinfoil.</p><p>"What? You scruffed me!"<br/>
He got back up and steadied himself, staring Red in the eyes.</p><p>"Ok and!? That doesn't hurt you!"</p><p>"It hurt me emotionally."</p><p>"Oh, suuure it did, bitch."<br/>
Arms crossed, he sneered. Only half-meaning what he'd said.</p><p>"Whatever, lets just go. We're gonna be late."<br/>
Purple turned heel and walked out of the door, expecting him to keep up.<br/>
Red chirped vexedly, following a bit behind to let the other know he wasn't amused in the slightest. Honestly, Purple was good company. The best friend he'd ever had. But Irk, if he wasn't absolutely unbearable sometimes...</p><p>Purple broke the scilence. "Hey, where are we meeting up again? Cafeteria, right? I wasn't paying attention to the announcements."</p><p>Red paused. Were they? He hadn't payed attention either.<br/>
"Uh, I can't remember... hold on."<br/>
He walked up to Purple's side, lightly brushing up against him. Any anger he had melted away some time ago. Opening yet another app on his transmitter, he held it where Purple could see it easily.</p><p>Although the device was his, and he knew how to navigate it better, because of the close proximity, he found himself staring at Purple. Almost like a trance. The soft, blue light of the screen contrasted with the darkness of the hallways, making Purple's eyes shine and skin glow. If he looked closely, he could see him opening his mouth to breath, or how his antenna twitched each time sound came from the device.</p><p>He was saying something. His lips were moving, but everything he said melted together. He curiosly tapped away at the transmitter, having taken it out of Red's hands at some point.<br/>
Why couldn't he stop staring?<br/>
Purple blinked a few times, rubbed at his eyes. He tapped on another button, this one louder than the rest, making him flatten his antenna. Opening his mouth, was getting ready to say something else. And then-</p><p>He made eye contact.</p><p>He'd turned to face Red, intent on asking a question, but the words died in his throat once he saw the other staring at him, too close for comfort.</p><p>How long had they been looking at eachother? It felt like eons, when in reality it wasn't even a minute. It finally registered to Red what was happening, as he snatched the transmitter back and turned attention to it as though it held all of the secrets of the universe.</p><p>"Um, it's- In the cafeteria, yeah."</p><p>"Alright. Thanks."</p><p>Conversation was a lost cause. The rest of the walk was spent in scilence.</p><p>What the fuck was that?<br/>
Red thought, slightly disturbed by the whole exchange. Both kept their mouths shut. Refused to acknowledge their little staring contest. Just pretending like whatever the hell that was had never happened.</p><p>How it should be. The thought of no confrontation eased him.</p><p>Red came to the conclusion that it would be better if they didn't bring it up. And they wouldn't, anyway. Plus, even he didn't know what that was. And HE was the one being weird in the first place.</p><p>He just... that entire time he wasn't thinking. Just... content. Weird. But understandable, now that he was thinking about it.<br/>
Purple was his best friend. And Red was the only Irken he was genuinely nice to.<br/>
So, it only made sense that he'd feel so at ease around the other. To feel happy enough to do weird shit like staring at him.</p><p>Red chuckled to himself. On second thought, they should talk about it. Better tell him soon to clear things up, because the more he thought about it, the stranger it got.</p><p>As they arrived, they found that everyone was already in their assigned groups, holding light conversation while they waited for instructions from the one of the chiefs.<br/>
Red and Purple had the same group, as always. And their seats were right next to eachother.<br/>
"Hey Pur?"</p><p>"Yeah? What?" Purple sat back, kicking his feet up on the table and yawning.<br/>
Red smiled. </p><p>"Sorry for being like, super fucking weird back there."</p><p>Purple was tense again.<br/>
"Oh, uhh. It's fine."</p><p>"Just thought I'd let you know I was just doing that 'cuz you're a friend. I just- I don't-- I feel comfortable around you, you know?"</p><p>He sat deep in thought, scratching his chin and staring out into the distance. The soft chatter of other Irkens filled what would've been scilence.<br/>
He turned to Red, the other relieved at the sight of a smile. His tone carefree, he answered,<br/>
"Yeah, I feel that way too."</p><p>Just like that, a weight was lifted off of Red's chest. After something like that, he was sure Purple would try to distance himself, the constant fear of the only real frienship he'd ever had to end up crumbling often kept him awake. And yet... looking over to the side, it was the same as always.<br/>
Purple leaning back in his chair, feet on the table despite being scolded for it every single day. Breathing slowly and letting his eyes flutter shut as the light of Irk's sun pouring through the windows warmed him.</p><p>Every day, they'd sit here. And just as Purple had his way to unwind, Red did as well.<br/>
Rummaging through his pak, he pulled out what was his old transmitter, one that had busted a while back. Now he was simply seeing what he could turn it into. A screwdriver and scrap metal he'd stored were brought out by his pak legs. Having worked on it on and off for a few weeks, he was happy with the progress he'd made. Still not sure what it's exact function would be, he just added whatever he felt like, a small little hodgepodge of metal and joints. Screwing on a piece of a switch blade, it finally struck him that he was making a weapon.</p><p>He stopped only for a moment before continuing. He always liked machinery, especially those designed for no reason other than destruction. Absolutely fascinated by things like Greatdoomers and laser guns. He hoped to be an engineer one day, or at least to make an actual deadly craft.</p><p>Setting the screwdriver down, he took a deep breath. Would it work? This was the first long-term project he'd ever worked on; the first thing he'd poured time into, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Turning it over, he eyed the tiny blue button.<br/>
If it really was bad, he could just fix it later. This wasn't an assignment, this was leisure.</p><p>Click.</p><p>Was it working? Flipping it back upright, he stared at the unmoving metal limb.<br/>
Nope.<br/>
Red sighed, temporarily defeated, he shoved the little tinker thing back in his pak along with his tools. He'd just work on it tonight... or. Maybe tomorrow.<br/>
"Hey, something wrong?"<br/>
Purple questioned. The small bits of concern he'd ocassionaly show were only reserved for Red. He cared.</p><p>"Nah. Just a bit dissapointed. Nothing big."</p><p>"Mph."<br/>
He returned to staring out of the window.<br/>
"I know the feeling."</p><p>That was odd. Purple usually never cared about anything enough to be dissapointed. Well, except for snacks, but-</p><p>"Do you, now?"</p><p>"Yeah."<br/>
Purple sat a minute before giving Red an accusatory glare.<br/>
"Heyyyy... you're not making fun of me, are you?"</p><p>"No, no! I'm really curious."</p><p>"Well..."<br/>
He shifted, taking his feet off of the table and sitting to face Red.<br/>
"It feels like our schedule's been really jumbled lately. I just wish we had a bit more free-time, I guess."<br/>
Now that he mentioned it, things had been pretty hectic lately.</p><p>"Yeah. You're right."<br/>
Just as he was about to continue the conversation, his transmitter buzzed. "Hold on."<br/>
Taking it out, it was an e-mail. Weird, he almost never got those. And upon opening it...</p><p>"Uh, I gotta go. It's urgent."</p><p>Purple shrugged. Either indifferent, or he'd simply hadn't noticed how Red's voice shook.<br/>
He left the cafeteria hastily, going to the dock where a pilot was waiting for him.<br/>
The early morning air nipped at his skin. It would've been relaxing if he wasn't so nervous that his skeleton threatened to jump out of his flesh.</p><p>"Elite Red, yes?"<br/>
The pilot was only a bit shorter than him, but Red still had to look down to make eye contact.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"Mhmm. Step in the Voot, please."</p><p>He complied, nearly tripping on his own feet in the process.<br/>
Get it together. Get it together.<br/>
He hadn't done anything wrong.<br/>
There was no reason to be afriad.</p><p>----</p><p>The ride felt it'd lasted years, but also as though it had ended too soon. </p><p>Red now stood at one of the many docks of the Massive, partly fascinated that he was even here in the first place, that he was inside a vessel so important as this, and partly terrified.</p><p>The e-mail he'd recived was from Miyuki. THE Miyuki. An e-mail not sent by her advisors, but by herself. Requesting his presence, one on one for a short chat.</p><p>This was nothing new, in the past she'd talked to him. About how he was a great role-model. The splitting image of what the empire had envisioned, how he had so much potential as an invader.<br/>
But only at special events while they were in the presence of other trainees. </p><p>Boots claking along the hallways, he approached the bridge where Miyuki was looking out at space.<br/>
The bridge was extremely important, symbolizing how the Tallest was no longer considered just another number to the Irken populous, now something all of their own.<br/>
It was reserved only for the tallest and a select few who who were associated with her. Was he allowed to walk on it? No, no he wasn't. Red shook the thought out of his head. Even thinking about the possibility was dumb. He was an elite in training. Under no circumstances would he ever be allowed to join Miyuki on that platform-</p><p>"Elite Red? Is that you? Come here for a minute."<br/>
Miyuki turned around to face him, wide blue eyes staring at him from across the room.<br/>
Surely she didn't mean for him to cross the bridge.<br/>
He stepped forward, stopping at the metal links that attached where she stood to the rest of the Massive.<br/>
Peeking up at her nervously as she laughed.<br/>
"Come on, all the way."</p><p>A single, careful step. Miyuki sighed lightheartedly.<br/>
"Cross the bridge, Red."</p><p>Each step his chest tightened. This wasn't something to be taken lightly. A direct conversation with the most important Irken in the universe.<br/>
Not only that but...</p><p>there were no gaurd rails.</p><p>Don't look down. Don't.<br/>
He knew the architecture of the massive like the back of his hand, where the power sources were, control rooms, docks, weaponry. Having learned it all in his studies.<br/>
And just below the thin bridge he was walking on, was a three story drop, right into a burning engine.<br/>
Which would not only melt the skin off of his frame, but the large blades of the fans would rip him to shreds as well. The design choice didn't seem practical, but it was. It was made specifically for this reason, to deter anyone who wasn't a tallest from crossing it. Tallests didn't have to worry, their pak legs modified to the point where they could easily save themselves should an accident occur.</p><p>He shuddered. Steps grew lighter and more panicked as he got queasy. Don't look down. Don't don't don't.<br/>
Look in front.<br/>
Miyuki was closer now. Good, he was making progress.<br/>
Not realizing how he sprinted to the platform, Miyuki had to clear her throat as he stopped just short of running into her.<br/>
"There, now that wasn't too bad, was it?"</p><p>Red froze as he was lightly pet on the head.<br/>
"...My tallest?"</p><p>Miyuki looked down at him, a gentle smile graced her face.<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
Tallests weren't supposed to show affection! Bias for Irkens could be punished by death!</p><p>"What are-"</p><p>"You looked tense. I only realized after I'd asked you to come forth that crossing might've been too intimidating."<br/>
She patted him twice before turning back to the stars. She continued,<br/>
"You are still a trainee, after all... Anyways, on to what I've called you for."</p><p>Red straightened his posture, still feeling as though he didn't belong here.</p><p>"I've called you to discuss a few observations I have made about Irkens in your caste of Elites, especially you. While I was taking notes, finalising what I had chose to assign individual Irkens as with the Control Brains, I came across something odd on your test results."</p><p>Red flinched. So, he was in trouble. As Miyuki continued on, he braced himself to hear that he'd be put on trial.</p><p>"What intrigued me was that ALL of your scores in every single class were about the same. Somwhere between the mid nineties to a hundred range on every assignment. Normally, this would be spectacular. However..."<br/>
She turned back around, craning her spine downward with a few loud cracks to get a good look at the shorter's face.<br/>
"In the few decades before this one, you had only done the bare minimum, relying on combat skills to get you in higher classes. Why the sudden effort?" You aren't overworking yourself, are you? We've had quite a few Irkens suffer a slow, saddening death from that. It would be a shame to lose one with such potential as you."</p><p>His posture loosened, only slightly. Lips still locked in a tense line as he held eye contact with his superior.<br/>
Miyuki gave a small, sympathetic smile.<br/>
"I can tell you're worried. Don't be."<br/>
She cupped the side of his face, placing small strokes on his cheek.<br/>
"You're not in trouble. The opposite actually, this is a celebration of your excellence. I'm just a bit concerned for your, along with other elites wellbeing."</p><p>Pulling back, she clapped her hands together, grin having split wider.<br/>
"And so! I have decided that you will be getting a two day vacation!"</p><p>Red took a moment to process. The most he could muster in his horribly confused state was a small:<br/>
"What?"</p><p>"Two off days, just for you." She walked forward, gently guiding Red off of the bridge and onto solid ground. "I've already run the idea by the Control Brains, they agreed."</p><p>"Ah... ok."</p><p>The following walk was spent in a comfortable silence, Miyuki giving him a small pat on the shoulder once they'd reached the docks. "Enjoy your off time, Irken Red. Take care."<br/>
Red had been thinking though. During their walk, he'd recalled his previous conversation with Purple. How he'd complained about their schedule and work...</p><p>"My tallest?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Red clutched his fist to his chest, looking down in an expression of adherence.<br/>
"If it would not be too much to ask, I would appreciate if Elite Purple could join me."<br/>
Miyuki stayed silent. Red didn't dare look up.<br/>
A long pause, one that made him focus on his heartbeats.</p><p>One from the first heart.</p><p>A follow up from the second.</p><p>A third from the first.</p><p>On and on.<br/>
Usually this was enough to calm him, but it didn't seem to be working.<br/>
He continued anyway.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Miyuki had curiously tapped at the side of her face and pulled out a tablet, scrolling through documents on the Irken he'd mentioned.</p><p>Said Irken no where near deserving of a break. </p><p>She remembered now. Seeing him on caste assignment day. What had compelled her to put him with the Elites, she couldn't remember for the life of her.<br/>
By the looks of his current records, the little donut-munching gremlin was as lazy as ever.</p><p>Then again, losing someone so lazy as this for two days would make minimal to no difference. It wouldn't hurt...</p><p>"I see no reason as to why not. Sure. I'll let the Control Brains know he'll be going with you. I'm sure they wont mind."</p><p>Tension flooded out of him, smiling wide and lightly bouncing, he looked up at the taller. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"</p><p>"Of course. Now, head back to Irk. If I'm correct, they should be wrapping up discussions soon. You can catch the end if you hurry."</p><p>"Of course, right!"<br/>
Red dashed back to the Voot, the pilot who'd watched the whole exchange go down bewildered at the tallest's kindness.<br/>
As the doors closed, Miyuki waved them off before heading back to the bridge. She'd taken a liking to that little red-eyed one, that was for sure. And she didn't mind admitting it either.</p><p>The experience of tutoring something, watching it grow. She loved it.<br/>
Long before she was where she is now, she had wanted to work in the Smeeteries, to watch little ones be given life, to guide them to assigned pods.</p><p>But then her height said otherwise.</p><p>Although it was nice to be in a position of power, sometimes she just wished she could take things at her own pace. Maybe get a pet or something.<br/>
Remembering how hectic academy was, she knew that Red was at least somewhat grateful. She definantly would've been.</p><p>Maybe that's what it was.<br/>
She saw Red as a smeet. Something to take care of to distract herself from responsibilities. She smiled to herself.<br/>
Well, that isn't too bad.<br/>
Someone had to watch over him anyway, with his tendency to overwork as of late.<br/>
But, if Red was her smeet, what exactly would that mean?</p><p>She knew there was a word for it. Something that was deemed no longer necesarry some thousands of years ago. But what? She knew the word mom, something that she'd be if she were to continuously nurture him.<br/>
But what would he be? What would that make him?</p><p>Staring out at space once again, her eyes caught on a bright star. A sun to a nearby planet, not on the path to conquer.<br/>
Sun...</p><p>Oh!</p><p>Yes, yes she remembered now.<br/>
A son.<br/>
Red was her 'son'.</p><p>And back on Irk, her son was spewing exitedly to a purple-eyed Elite about the wonderful vacation he'd thought up on the ride back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 48 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red and Purple arrive at planet Carniva- one giant tourist attraction.<br/>They spend their day having fun together and causing trouble.<br/>And when all is said and done, Red thinks of what they could to tommorow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Red had explained his idea for where they'd go for vacation, the rest of the day was spent doing what few tasks they'd been assigned, with frequent pauses to excitedly blabber with eachother about what they'd get to do.<br/>They had settled on a trip to planet Carnivia. A very peaceful planet, allies with not only Irkens, but almost everyone else in the universe as well. It only made sense, the people there were incredibly welcoming, actually reaching out and inviting others to enjoy the sights they had to offer.</p><p>Entertainment, rides, prizes. Food.<br/>Purple really looked forward to the last one. Chattering endlessly about all of the stuff he'd heard people say about the different pastries and candy they had.<br/>It was nice seeing him so happy.</p><p>Once they got back to the billet, they immediately started packing, ignoring all questions thrown their way. Claiming it was "secret Elite business". So secret that even the members of their caste couldn't know. <br/>A few hours of light, near restless sleep later, and they were off at daybreak. Taking Purple's voot, (he knew how to pilot, unlike Red) they made a few stops to get drinks, or just to sightsee.</p><p>And now, here they were. Maybe two hours after they first woke up. In a little hotel room on the planet's surface.<br/>Red dropped his duffel bag down on their shared bed before flopping onto the matress himself. Purple was on the other side of the room, ecstatic about the fact that they didn't have to sleep in a cramped sleeping quarters full of annoying strangers and stench.<br/>Raising his arms up for extra effect, he shouted,<br/>"Isn't this great!? A place all to ourselves!"</p><p>Red took his face out of the fluff of the pillows. "Yeah. You've said that like, five times already." Ignoring the following groan from Purple, he smushed his face back into the softness. So nice... probably made on Vort.</p><p>"I mean, how many times are we gonna get an opportunity like this?" He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.<br/>"No loud people-"</p><p>"Except for you."<br/>Purple glowered at him.</p><p>"Anyway, the point is- we gotta savor this while it lasts. Who knows when we'll get another vacation."<br/>Red shifted, pulling some of the covers over himself and fluffing a few more pillows.</p><p>"Yeah... doing that."</p><p>Purple seemed pleased for a second, thinking that he'd convinced Red. Looking towards the other though, he became annoyed.<br/>"Oh no. You are NOT sleeping in."<br/>When tugging at the sheets didn't work, he stood up on the matress and started to kick him.</p><p>"HEY! HEY! OK DAMN I'M GETTING UP!"<br/>He scrambled out of the bed, clutching at the side where Purple had hit him. "Irk you- YOU BRAT!"</p><p>The only response Red got was laughter. Despite being humiliated, he wasn't angry. Not one bit.<br/>Grinning, he dug through his duffel bag as Purple doubled over from how hard he was laughing, poking fun at Red between wheezes and chortles. He'd grabbed an extra pillow, fully planning on beating Purple in the head with it. <br/>But then... he stopped for a second, devious expression having shrunk into a neutral one.</p><p>Purple had sat down. Still happy, though his laughter had died down a bit. Legs idly kicking back and forth as he caught his breath. He noticed Red looking at him. Turning to the side, he gave him a smile.<br/>Red smiled too.</p><p>It was quiet for a bit. <br/>Time was spent unpacking their belongings and straightening the bed that they had ruined. <br/>But then they got to the bathroom.<br/>A small argument had just started, fighting over who's toothbrush belonged to who, and then Purple realized something.</p><p>"Hey Red?"</p><p>Red was taken back by the calm voice he'd used, as he was practically screaming just a few seconds ago.<br/>"... Yeah?"</p><p>"We never had breakfast, did we?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>They just stood there for a few seconds, staring at eachother.<br/>Red eventually brushed past him and headed to the kitchen that was in the main room.<br/>"I mean... we had snacks during the ride."<br/>Dispite saying this, he was looking through the cabinets. All empty.</p><p>"Well, yeah. But those were snacks. I want breakfast."<br/>Purple made his way over to the kitchen as well and leaned against the counter, watching Red search, unamused.<br/>"You know, if there's any food, it'll be in the mini-fridge."</p><p>Red froze. He felt like an idiot.</p><p>He walked over and opened one of the doors, feigning nonchalance.<br/>"Oh, uh. Yeah. I knew that."</p><p>"Mmhmm." Purple rolled his eyes.<br/>Out of the two of them, Red was smarter academically. He focused, had a better work drive, could problem solve. But when it came to everyday tasks, he was much more lacking. His brain had a different way of filtering what was important and unnecessary. Combat, studies, and mechanics were essential.<br/>Anything else... as hard as he tried to care about other things, he just couldn't.</p><p>Purple was the opposite of that- except he could try if he wanted to. He just didn't feel like it.</p><p>He knew Red was defective, but it didn't matter. As long as he didn't get as bad as Zim, that is. <br/>Red was a friend. And he had got him out of trouble multiple times, Red thinking more about long term consequences, while Purple was impulsive.</p><p>In all honesty, he was just suprised he was the only one who'd caught on. Either that, or everyone just kept their mouths shut out of fear.</p><p>An irritated huff from Red brought him out of his thougts.<br/>"Well, if your idea of breakfast is moldy fruit, then we've got some."</p><p>"Oh groooosss. Lemme see."<br/>He walked up to Red's side and peeked into the fridge with him.</p><p>"Concentrate. It looks like it's breathing if you stare at it long enough."<br/>Purple kept his eyes open and on the single fruit. Absolutely disgusting.</p><p>"Oh Irk. Red it's pulsing holy shit."</p><p>Then he had a wonderful idea.<br/>"I'm going to grab it."</p><p>"DON'T."<br/>But before Red could reach out, they saw something peeking out from behind the fruit. <br/>Something so horrendous, so bone-chilling that they both went pale.</p><p>A spider.</p><p>They grabbed eachother and screamed, Purple violently slamming the door shut with a pak leg.</p><p>The small adrenaline rush they'd experienced passed as quickly as it came. Now just clinging to eachother in silence.<br/>Then a noise, it had started out small, but grew as what had just happened settled in. <br/>Soon, they were both on the ground, cackling in delight. <br/>"You screamed like a girl!"<br/>Purple teased him.</p><p>"You did too!"</p><p>Purple used the counter as support to pull himself up.<br/>"So I guess that means that- hah- that we need to go buy stuff then-"</p><p>"Heh- yeah." </p><p>"Hm," Purple walked out of the kitchen and headed over to his bag. After a bit of searching, he pulled out a tour guide. "Looks like they opened a cafe recently, it has pancakes and stuff... Oh! It's got ice cream!"</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be nice." Red grabbed a change of clothes, a nice, light shirt. Much more comfortable than his uniform which was to wooly for how warm it was. Pulling his dress off over his head and tossing gloves to the side, he asked, "Hey, it's not too far away is it?"</p><p>Purple squinted at the text. "Uh... nope. Ten minute walk."</p><p>"Kay. Good. My legs still hurt from those reps we did day before last."</p><p>Purple raised a brow, glancing over at him. "You still hurt from that?"</p><p>"You don't?"<br/>He pulled on his shirt.</p><p>"Nah."<br/>Purple tucked away the pamphlet in his pak and started to change as well. Putting his gloves next to Red's, he threw on a tank top and grabbed a light jacket.<br/>As Red got to the door, he gave Purple a confused look. <br/>"Huh? What's up?"</p><p>"You're bringing a jacket? Dude, it's boiling outside."</p><p>"It is not! Besides, what if the weather ends up changing?"</p><p>"Doubt it."</p><p>"Whatever. I'm taking it anyway."</p><p>"Ugh. Just put it in your pak so you don't make us look dumb."</p><p>"Fine, fine." A leg came out and grabbed it, retracting back into it's panel once it had a good hold.</p><p>Red opened the door. Bright, warm light hit the two, making them take time to adjust their eyes. "Hey wait a minute. Pur, you got monies right?"</p><p>"Yah." Purple strode past him and took time to stretch out in the sun. "Mmh. Alright, whoever gets to the stairs last has to pay!"</p><p>"Purple, you're the only one who has monies. I spent all of mine on gas, remember?"<br/>Red gave an unimpressed look as Purple began to pout.</p><p>"Oh, you're no fun..."</p><p>They walked down the stairs by eachothers side and onto the pavement of the parking lot. Just a short, scenic walk, and they'd be at the cafe.<br/>Purple watched Red's lazy gait, clearly still peeved that he didn't get to take a nap.<br/>Aside from his friend, there were sights to see. The route they were taking had been described as: "calming and beautiful. Allows you to be in tune with the surrounding nature". <br/>Really, it was just average. <br/>All of the wilds here, he could find on Irk as well.<br/>The trees lining the path smelled of sugary sap. Local birds sung songs to one another as some type of rodents had a fued over territory. Shrill, angry barks were shouted by the little fuzzy things.<br/>It never made much sense to Purple how something so small could be so annoyingly loud. <br/>Kind of like Zim.<br/>No. Don't think of that nuisance.<br/>This is a vacation. Some much needed resting time. He shouldn't bother thinking of things that upset him.</p><p>Red stopped, only to kick a pebble.</p><p>It stopped near Purple's feet, so he kicked it too.</p><p>Red ran ahead and kicked it again.</p><p>Purple ran ahead too, now trying to find the pebble before he did.</p><p>Soon, what was just a bored action evolved into competition. A little game of "send the pebble flying before your opponent does". </p><p>One that was cut short as Purple accidentally punted it into a pit.</p><p>"Way to go, dumbass."<br/>Red bumped into his side, making him stumble a bit.</p><p>"What? It's just a stupid rock, we can get another one." He bumped back, shove a bit more harsh. Red kept his footing.</p><p>"Yeah, but that was our special rock."<br/>Red shoved back with a little less agression. Not wanting it to escalate, now just a light graze.</p><p>"Since when was that a thing?" A soft push.</p><p>Red chuckled. "Since now, I guess." </p><p>"Yeah..." <br/>Purple leaned on his side, warm skin of his arm sliding against Red's own. A small huff from the other as he tried to lean closer and use him as support, growing lazy with his steps. Only wanting to give minimum effort. He quickly got confused as Red grew rigid. "You okay?"</p><p>"Uh... think so." Red weakly nudged him off. Was he uncomfortable?<br/>As Purple thought, Red grew more and more disturbed.<br/>What was that?<br/>Why did his chest tighten? <br/>What made him stiffen up? What drove his 'spooch to do flips?<br/>His hearts pounded, deafening in his own antennae. Hopefully Purple couldn't hear.<br/>Looking over, the worry and uncertainty shrinked away at the sight of Purple. His hearts calmed.<br/>Because they were friends, he reminded himself. That's why that happened.</p><p>His expression concerned, he looked to Red for an answer. Slightly relived when he smiled and gestured for them to keep walking.<br/>"Don't scare me like that! Sheesh..."</p><p>"Hm, what scared you?" Red was a bit further ahead, Purple taking his time, walking only a few steps behind him.</p><p>"Dunno, thought you were gonna throw up or something. You looked pretty flushed. And your hearts were beating pretty fucking loud. Thought they'd explode for a second there."<br/>Oh. So he did hear that.</p><p>"Nah. Just thought I saw something. Spooked me pretty bad."<br/>Why was he lying? He had nothing to hide. He just seized up because of unexpected contact and felt a bit fluttery from the familiarity that they shared.</p><p>"Ooh! Like what? Monster, or murderer, or-"</p><p>"Like a big-- shadowy thing. Just shadow. Right there, on the right side of the path, near that ditch. Really freaked me out." Red bragged often to lesser trainees. He was good at stuff, and he shouldn't be ashamed to admit it. And of this stuff he was good at, lying was one of his strong suits. He very much enjoyed getting away with things like this. Not only could he churn out believable ones, he could also keep track of those previously told.</p><p>So why was it that he felt shame this time? What made this lie different?</p><p>Purple fell silent for a second, pausing to look at the ditch in thought. "Well... you wanna go check it out? You'll never know if it was real until you search."</p><p>"Oh hell no."</p><p>"Come on, you're not gonna chicken out, are you?"</p><p>"I'm not chickening out! Just want food..."</p><p>Purple stared out at nothing, the mention of food making him snap out of whatever adventurous mood had washed over him. "Oh yeah, we were getting food, huh?"<br/>They started up walking again, Purple begining to ramble about what he wanted to eat.</p><p>"You know," Red interjected. "I heard that they had donuts too."</p><p>"Really!?" Purple's eyes lit up. Red felt all fluttery again.<br/>"Hold on!" He excitedly dug through his pak, yanking out the pamphlet and skimming the pages. "Oh! They do! Lookit!"<br/>Red had to refrain from gagging. That thing was essentially a pile of sugary goop. Even looking at a grainy picture of it made him nauseous.</p><p>"...You're going to eat that?"</p><p>"Yeah why wouldn't I?"<br/>Wow. He really had no self-preservation.</p><p>"Pur, that thing has five days worth of sugar. You eat that and your digestive system's fucked."<br/>Red pointed to a less sugary- though still sickening- option. "Why don't you get that one?" </p><p>Purple frowned.<br/>"But that's not as-"</p><p>"Coma-inducing?"</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"I'm just saying! You can eat what you want, but I really don't recommend it. At all. You have zero impulse control."</p><p>"Wha!" Purple whipped around to face Red. "That is a LIE! I'm great at making decisions!"</p><p>"Mhmm. Says the one who spent over ten minutes eating a fake apple, only realizing it was styrofoam when he noticed the core wasn't hard."</p><p>Purple's face flushed dark green with embarrassment as Red smirked. "We... we agreed to never bring that up again, Red."</p><p>"I know, just thought It'd make a point- Hey! We're here!"</p><p>"Oh!"<br/>A quaint little cafe painted pink and white was not too far away. Behind it was the gate to the planet's prized attraction, the sole thing that had put it on the map- It's carnival. A paved walkway lined with rides, games, tents, stands, and a few restaurants.<br/>Purple ran ahead, Red following slightly behind. </p><p>Inviting themselves to a shaded table with a yellow-white striped umbrella overhead, an odd octopus-like alien noticed their presence and walked (more like slithered) over. <br/>"Good morning you two! Any idea on what you'll be having?"<br/>He held two menus at ready incase they ended up needing them.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. This." Purple pointed to something on the pamphlet and then put it away. What it was, Red couldn't see. Hopefully not that sugary trash pile.</p><p>"Mhmm. Got that..." He scribbled something down on a little notepad.<br/>Turning attention to Red, he asked,<br/>"And you will be having...?"</p><p>What did he want? Honestly, he hadn't thought about what he would get until now. "I dunno." <br/>He beamed at this for some reason. A bit unsettling.</p><p>"Well then! Might I suggest this?" He stuck the menu out in his face, a tentacle pointing to what looked like a soda with ice cream in it. Yuck.</p><p>Red snarled, making his annoyance clear. "Sure. Whatever." </p><p>Thankfully, He retracted his arms and went back inside, shouting orders to other workers.<br/>Purple looked at the door he'd entered before turning back to Red. <br/>"Jeez, what was his deal, huh?"</p><p>"I know! Freaky much???"</p><p>"Yeah! His arms were weird and noodly too!" Conversation continued from there, shifting from making fun of the waiter to exited blabber as they looked to the carnival.<br/>"What do you wanna do first?" Purple asked him, "I kinda want to go on something fast, maybe that big spinny one over there."</p><p>Red looked at him like he was insane. "Wha- hell no! We're about to eat, remember? You'll puke your guts out if you get on that!"</p><p>"What!? No I won't!"</p><p>"We are NOT going on that ride." Red tapped his claws on the table, waiting for Purple to say something else that was dumb. He smirked. Actually, it was kind of funny when Purple was stupid.</p><p>Purple groaned, taking out the pamphlet again and flipping to the attractions section. He didn't look to intrested with what was available. "But Reeeed! That's the only ride I wanna do!"</p><p>Red snorted, kicking his legs back and forth and gripping the edge of the table. </p><p>"What's so funny!?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing! Just-- hnkhuhehuhe!-"<br/>Purple crossed his arms and had a sour look on his face.<br/>"Look, we can- hnh- we can go on the rides later. Let's just do games first."</p><p>Purple still didn't look too happy, but gave in. "That's fine... I guess." He nudged Red's leg with his own, pleased at the small jump he got out of him. "Heh- you know, I never really thought about it 'till now, but your laugh is pretty weird."</p><p>"Hm. At least I don't cackle like a Yitroin."<br/>Purple brought his heel down on Red's foot.<br/>"OW! What the hell!-"<br/>There it was. That shrill, annoying, perfe- laughter. His laughter.</p><p>Red rested his head in his hands and gazed at Purple, who was trying to cover his mouth and muffle his giggles.<br/>Purple sighed, catching his breath and sliding down in his seat. He had stopped, smiling wide and reaching up to mess with the umbrella, giving Red a quizzical look before grinning. <br/>"Hey, hey. Quit bein' a dope."<br/>He snapped in front of his face, effectively pulling him out of whatever peaceful haze had overtook him.<br/>"Irk, you looked like one of those yearning ladies from those shitty Vortian rom-coms."</p><p>"Wh-" Red placed a hand on his chest, mocking offense. "I did not! How AWFUL of you to even suggest such a thing! Scandalous!"</p><p>"You did! You really did!-"</p><p>"Here's your orders! Sorry for the wait."<br/>Both turned to face the waiter who was now holding their food. Red immediately looked to what Purple had ordered, and thankfully, it actually looked semi-edible.<br/>He set them down and quickly walked away, giving Red what resembled a thumbs up. Hmm. That was odd.</p><p>"Hey, Check it out! Your drink has two straws!"</p><p>Wait. <br/>Red looked down, and sure enough, there were two overly complex, heart-shaped straws. Oh, that dumb fucking waiter. How dare he assume that. How dare he humiliate him like this.<br/>But Purple didn't seem to notice. <br/>Red spoke up, trying to act casual. "Ugh. That waiter. Haha... hate him." Ew, that sounded too forced.</p><p>"Hmm..." Thankfully, Purple hadn't listened to him. Too busy trying to figure out why there were two straws. Red could almost see the gunked up cogs in his head trying to turn. "Oh! I know!" He grabbed both of them, drinking as fast as he could before Red slapped at his hands and took them back. "See? See? It's so you can drink faster!"</p><p>"No it's not! That's stupid!"</p><p>"Then what else would it be for?"<br/>It was hard to believe someone could be this dense.</p><p>"I don't know! Just... not that."<br/>Purple gave him an odd look, but shrugged and forgot about it. <br/>Red thought that maybe it was just a mistake that there were two. Yeah, that could be it.<br/>Totally.<br/>He took one straw out and tossed it on the ground.<br/>The staff could deal with that, as a payback of sorts, if you will.</p><p>They had their food, and a bit of an awkward feeling lingered in the air. Purple occasionally peeked at the trash on the ground, still puzzled. Uncomfortable exchange aside, Red had to admit that his drink was pretty good. Not as good as Irken soda, but hey, at least it wasn't awful.<br/>He liked the color of it. A light pink, and a kind of flowery flavor to match. The ice cream was mint flavored, though. He didn't like mints.</p><p>Purple had already finished, not that it was any suprise. Now he wad just tapping his claws on the table, looking at nothing in particular. Boring.<br/>He tried to hurry in finishing up his drink, eventually poking at the bits of ice cream that didn't melt into the soda with his straw. He stopped, pushing the glass to the middle of the table.<br/>"So, uh..."<br/>Purple's antenna twitched at his voice.<br/>"You ready to go Purp?"</p><p>He tapped his claws together before leaning across the table and whispering, "Red? I'm thinking of... like, not paying. If that's good with you."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Don't make me say it out loud! Look... I thought I had more monies than I actually do, so, ya know. Dine and dash. We gotta."</p><p>"No we don't! How many do you have?"</p><p>"... 48..."</p><p>Red pinched between his eyes.<br/>"48 what?"</p><p>"... Cents..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Purple?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to punch you."</p><p>"Yeah I thought you would say that."<br/>The waiter came back and gave them their tab before Red could actually follow through. <br/>Much more than 48 cents. A whopping 50 dollars just for that mediocre shit?<br/>"Seeee? We gotta go."</p><p>"Rrgh..." Red gnawed on his claws, conflicted. On one hand, they couldn't even begin to afford the food, and they'd forgot to bring blank checks. On the other hand... he was so horribly afraid of getting in trouble, that leaving now would riddle him with anxiety for the entire vacation.<br/>"Well..."</p><p>He looked up at Purple to see him doing that dumb puppy-dog eyes thing that he'd seen Zim do before (the brat found out that some Irkens considered him cute, and took advantage of it whenever he could). <br/>Oh come on.<br/>Red groaned, he could still feel Purple's eyes glued on him.</p><p>"Yeah. Fine, we're going..."</p><p>"YA-"</p><p>"SHHHH."<br/>Red clasped a hand over his mouth and glared.<br/>"You stupid? Quiet down!"<br/>He slowly took his hand off, anticipating that Purple would yell again. Thankfully, he didn't.<br/>"Why are you so excited about commiting a crime anyway?"</p><p>"Because it's funny." Purple said, matter-of-factly. "And also I'm broke, obviously."<br/>He slid off the chair, hands on his hips as he waited for Red to do the same.<br/>"You coming?"</p><p>"... Yeah. Gimme a sec."<br/>He looked to the cafe, the door for the staff still ajar.</p><p>"Red, you know how to get out of a chair, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then get out. The longer we stay here, the more suspicious it looks."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Um."<br/>He cautiously put one foot down. Purple gestured impatiently for him to continue.<br/>He practically fell out of the chair, fumbling around before standing as stiff as a board.</p><p>"See, not so hard!"<br/>Purple pat him on the back. Red loosened up a bit.<br/>"Now we just walk away casually, and they won't expect a thing!-"</p><p>"You two! Did you enjoy your visit?"<br/>Fuck.<br/>Red froze up, and Purple whirled around a bit too quickly to face the waiter.</p><p>Purple spoke up,<br/>"Yes, yes we did! We should really be going though, we're only staying here for uh-"</p><p>"A day."<br/>Red grimaced at how his voice rattled. Purple's brows furrowed, that could be enough to get them caught.</p><p>He cleared his throat, a signal to stop talking.<br/>"Yeah! Just today."</p><p>"Aww. Well, that's unfortunate."<br/>The waiter walked over to the table, making Purple shiver in anticipation. He ran over to Red jostling him and signaling for them to go, giddy with sudden adrenaline.<br/>"Hey, are you two going to pay with card or with cash-"<br/>He turned around to see no one. The two Elites could be heard running away in the distance, Purple overjoyed, laughing as he ran.<br/>"Oh..."</p><p>---</p><p>Red had his hands on his knees, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. Purple had the brilliant idea to use his pak legs to run, Red being too freaked out to even think of doing so.<br/>"Oh come on Red! He could be following us right now!"</p><p>"He's not. Just. I need a- a minute."</p><p>He tapped a foot impatiently, watching the other take deep breaths. "You better now?"</p><p>"Close."</p><p>"Hmph. Well, I'm thinking that since you won't let me on the spinny one, we could just walk around and watch the performers."</p><p>Red looked up, straightening his back out and looking out to the walkway. There were aliens everywhere, most notable, a large crowd of Vortians, possibly a family. Ew.<br/>Behind this crowd was a wierd rat-looking thing juggling fire batons. They could watch that.<br/>"Alright, think I'm good now. Let's go watch the uh.. the.. fire guy-"</p><p>"Juggler?"<br/>Purple smirked. He walked ahead and into the crowds, Red following close behind, afraid of losing him in the masses.<br/>He kept his eyes locked ahead. Bumping into strangers and shoving his way past those that wouldn't move, but though he was struggling, Purple seemed to be effortlessly gliding through. A considerably wide alien stepped in his path, showing no signs of moving. Damnit. Red ducked under their legs, popping back up before he could be trampled by anyone not paying attention. </p><p>He took a moment to look around. Purple was no where to be seen.<br/>"Purple?"<br/>The crowd pushed and shifted around him, strangers that stunk of sugar and dirt shoving him about as they went on their way.<br/>"Pur- OO!"</p><p>"Watch it! Irken rat!"<br/>The person who'd pushed him down scampered away.</p><p>"YOU watch it!"<br/>He stood up, brushing himself off and moving forward without another thought.<br/>Still, Purple was missing.<br/>It was too much. Too loud. <br/>Red grumbled and pushed his way past another group. All of the contact with the filthy strangers, touchy and smelly and disgusting. <br/>He wanted to vomit. <br/>Red scratched at his arms, the thought of the germs around him made him want to peel his skin off and wash it over and over. <br/>Gross gross gross gross. <br/>A mother and her child were in his view, the baby drooling all over the gaurd rails of an attraction. Revolting. He shivered and picked up the pace, swallowing thickly and trying to stop thinking of how unsanitary this place could be.</p><p>"Pur?" Red called out again, hoping that he'd hear his voice and come to distract him from how disgusting the surroundings were.<br/>He saw something. Two black stalks standing on high alert. "Purple!" <br/>He pushed past the few that separated them, relieved once he saw him, just as confused and lost as he was.<br/>"There you are! Don't just run off like that!"</p><p>"Well maybe you should keep up!" He took a bite of his cotton candy, thin strands stretching before breaking off- Wait, when did he get that? He saw how Red looked at him and spoke up, gesturing with his hands.<br/>"This? Stole it."</p><p>"Purple, for Irk's sake! Why-"</p><p>"Tastes better. Also, no monies, remember?"<br/>He took another bite.</p><p>"When you get caught I'm gonna laugh."</p><p>"Mhm. By the way, the juggler just put all of his stuff up, we gotta do something else."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"The spi-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Purple crossed his arms and glared. "Why not!?"</p><p>"I already told you! You'll get sick!"</p><p>"I won't! It spins so fast that I won't get nauseous!"</p><p>"Well I got sick on something like that!"</p><p>"Yeah, YOU did. Not me! Look, you can sit out on the ride, I'll go on it by myself!"<br/>He looked off the the side, annoyed. His eyes caught on something in the distance, something that piqued his intrest and made his anger fade away.</p><p>"NO. Pur-"<br/>Purple grabbed him by the hand, pulling him through the crowds as fast as he could. "Wait! Where are we-" </p><p>"Just follow me!"</p><p>"Wh- okay?!"<br/>They weaved their way past those standing still, faltering only when someone stepped in their way. Purple had taken him to a large tent, and loud chatter could be heard from inside.<br/>"So... you dragged me over to a circus tent?"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Are they even holding a show right now?" Red walked over to a sign, show times having been scrawled in chalk. What time was it? He pulled out his transmitter for a moment. 9:40 AM.<br/>He squinted, the latest show had ended only ten minutes ago, and a new one was starting in three. </p><p>"Are they?"</p><p>"Yeah, in a few minutes. I don't know if we're allowed to step in right now though."</p><p>"Of course we're allowed to step in! It's a free public event! You dumb?"</p><p>"Kind of!"</p><p>Purple snorted and shoved Red lightly, grabbing his hand again and pulling him inside of the tent.<br/>It was dark spare the lights shining on the stage, the glow illuminating people who were packed together in the bleachers, quietly murmuring as everyone waited for the next act. The air was warm, and a few vendors walked around offering confections.<br/>"Hey, hey Red." Purple poked at his side using the cotton candy stick and still holding his hand. "You think those are free?"</p><p>"Jeez, you're such a pig."<br/>Purple ignored the remark, tugging him over to sit at the edge of a row, the rest of the space being full of other aliens. He let go of him, sitting down first and taking up as much room as possible, leaving Red to only fit one leg on the row.<br/>"Hey, scoot over some."<br/>Red pushed against him, and Purple pushed back. </p><p>"Nuh-uh! I won't be comfy anymore!"</p><p>"Oh come ON. What's with you today, huh? You're so much more bratty than usual!" Red yanked at one of his antenna, a sudden payback from the treatment he'd received the day before.</p><p>"OW! WHA-" Purple fumbled, dropping his sweets on the ground. <br/>"Look at what you did!" <br/>He shoved at his side, sending him tumbling off of the seat.<br/>Red glared, barring his teeth and growling out a warning. <br/>He saw Purple smirk, the bastard having the audacity to laugh at him. A few people in the bleachers began to whisper to eachother and look on in concern.<br/>Red clambered back up onto the row, clawing at Purple's leg to pull himself back up. "OW OW OW! THAT HURTS!"</p><p>Purple frantically slapped at his hands, squeaking when Red ripped his leggings and scratched his skin. "You asshat! I just bought those!"</p><p>"Don't care! Scoot over!" He lightly slapped at his face and pushed him into someone who was just minding their own business. </p><p>"Never!" Purple retaliated, jabbing at one of Red's eyes.</p><p>"Ghh! Damnit!"<br/>Things only escalated from there.<br/>The two frequently squabbled like this, figting over the most petty things imaginable. <br/>Not that it ever got serious, no. <br/>All of their fueds where they'd slap and tug and cuss would be forgotten at the end of the day. Maybe even in a few minutes.</p><p>The crowds were mostly silent, turning attention from the two tussling over the seat to the middle of the ring.<br/>The softest of murmurs were shared between strangers, buzzing with excitement.<br/>"Do you think it's starting soon?"<br/>A gelatinous one asked.</p><p>"Yes, it should. We've been waiting a bit longer than the schedule said we would." <br/>A slim, well dressed one replied.</p><p>"SHHH." <br/>Someone out of sight hissed. Wether their futile attempt to silence was directed at the strangers or at them, Red and Purple didn't know. <br/>Nor did they care. <br/>The fight continued on, and they were shushed again. Purple scratched at Red's face, a small gash appearing where he'd applied the most pressure.<br/>Just as Red was about to bite at his fingers, a sharp drumroll sounded, making them both freeze.</p><p>The tent was eerily still, everyone focusing on center stage where the lights swirled and danced across the floor. <br/>The drum continued, and Red took a moment to situate himself, pressing up against Purple.<br/>"What-" Purple nudged Red's side, whispering. "What were they showing again?"</p><p>"I think it was-"</p><p>"SHHHHH."<br/>The stranger hissed at them again.</p><p>Purple turned back, glaring and snatching a drink from a toddler.<br/>"Shut up, noodle boy! That the only thing you can say, huh? Ignorant fuck!"<br/>He tossed the drink, hitting them on the forehead.<br/>Grumbling, the serpentine alien slithered out to the restrooms.</p><p>"Uh... Purple?"</p><p>"Yuh?"</p><p>"I think that might've really been all they could say. They were a snake."</p><p>"Oh... Oops I guess."</p><p>The drum roll stopped as the lights slowed to a halt. With a loud boom of smoke (that Purple seemed absolutely entralled by), a tall, well dressed man and a small kitten took center stage.<br/>He took a moment to clear smoke from his face, an odd electronic display emoted squinted eyes, and a more organic mouth grimaced.<br/>The eyes flickered back to something more neutral as he pulled out a microphone and tapped it gently before speaking.<br/>"Good morning, Ladies, gentlemen, and esteemed guests! We here at Carnivia carnival are so glad to have you."</p><p>The kitten crawled up on his shoulder and mewled, almost in confirmation to what he said.<br/>"As you all know, this is the final act of the morning. So I, Great Ringleader Cavian, will be hosting it for you!"<br/>He threw his arms up, the cat immitating him as a few people in the audience clapped.<br/>He held the microphone out to the side, whispering to his small companion. It nodded, bounding off of his arm and onto the floor. Suddenly, all lights shut off except for the few shining on the cat. <br/>Cavian's voice echoed through the tent,<br/>"Now, my assistant will play a big role in today's act."</p><p>The kitten trotted in circle, stopping to play with a ball that was rolled into the light. "She will be jumping through hoops of fire, killing dangerous pests, and preforming other perilous stunts!" As he explained what she'd do, lights shined on what he'd listed. Floating rings miraculously caught on fire, large blood-sucking insects were trapped in cages, and spike pits with spinning saw blades were revealed.</p><p>"I know you may wonder how one small feline will accomplish all of this- why, if I were to select any of you from the crowd to do this course, you'd surely die! Well, spare a few stronger individuals, but that's besides the point." <br/>He stepped into the light, now in possession of a whip.<br/>He cracked it on the ground twice and shouted, <br/>"Wow them, Strawbii!"</p><p>She meowed again, this time though, it devolved into a roar. Cavian stepped back, watching as Strawbii's joints swelled and popped, grumbling as though she was in pain. <br/>People shrieked, what was once thought to be a harmless kitten became something of nightmares.<br/>A Snarlbeast.</p><p>She'd swelled to something almost 40 times her original size, grunting as she rolled her shoulders. With a few more harsh snaps of repositioned bones, Cavian stepped into the light again.<br/>He seemed delighted by the audience's fear.</p><p>"What is that!?"</p><p>"Wh- I thought it was illegal to tame those!"</p><p>"Where's the exit!?"</p><p>Red and Purple sat in stunned silence, watching the beast circle around it's master before sitting at his side. <br/>"That's..." Purple had started to speak,  but couldn't seem to continue. He didn't need to, Red had perfectly understood, nodding and staring down at the stage.</p><p>It was amazing.</p><p>----</p><p>After the show had ended, Purple finally convinced Red into letting him ride the spinner. <br/>Which ended horribly, to no surprise.</p><p>Aside from Purple spending twenty minutes hunched over a trash bin, things had gone smoothly. They spent time sneeking into paid events, watching performers, going on a few rides. Overall, Red would say they had a nice day.</p><p>Soon, the air chilled and the sun had already set. A full moon taking it's place in the sky.<br/>Purple was snarky with Red for a bit, making fun of him for being cold and refising to share his jacket.<br/>The crowds grew smaller, and loud chatter had calmed to something less ear-grating. <br/>They walked on sore feet, both content and sleepy. As something to do, they had got on a ferris wheel. <br/>Red listened to the soft clatter of machinery as he watched the ground grow more distant; the moon shining light into their cart, setting a peaceful mood.</p><p>Purple sat beside him, barely awake.<br/>He yawned and scooted over to Red's side of the seat. <br/>Sighing, he spoke up.<br/>"... I had a good time today."<br/>He was quiet, exhaustion slurring how he spoke. So tired that even the glow of his pak had dimmed.</p><p>Red looked at him and bit back the urge to yawn as well.<br/>"Yeah, I did too."<br/>Purple smiled and closed his eyes. <br/>All too suddenly, he leaned on Red's shoulder, letting his head slump towards him. Red tensed, but quickly forced himself to relax.</p><p>"Just think... we get to do all of this again tommorow."<br/>A whole other day. Red let the thought simmer for a bit. They'd wake up tommorow and still be on this planet.<br/>Not on Irk, nowhere even close to the armada, and they'd spend another 24 hours just... relaxing together.<br/>That sounded nice.<br/>Very nice.</p><p>"Mhmm."<br/>He looked out the window again, tents and stands became more clear as  the ferris wheel took them back down. He nudged his friend, pulling him out of a light sleep.<br/>"We're getting out soon."</p><p>"Mmgh."<br/>Red watched him shift and grumble, eventually Purple looked back at him with tired, half-lidded eyes. </p><p>Something made his hearts skip a few beats.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back was quiet. Extremely quiet. And though they were practically sleep-walking, it went by fast. <br/>Soon enough, they had finished their nightly routine, and were laying down in bed, facing eachother and holding lazy conversation.</p><p>"So, what are you thinking about doing tommorow anyway?"<br/>Red whispered to him, more so out of habit than actually trying to be quiet. In the billet, talking after the lights were out was strictly forbidden. They would whisper to eachother most nights when everyone else was asleep.</p><p>"Mm. I dunno."<br/>Purple hogged some of the covers, shifting a bit further under them for comfort. Red tugged some of them back, ignoring the displeased grunt he got in return.</p><p>"Well... I heard they have an aquarium. Does that sound intresting?"</p><p>"Is it free?"</p><p>"Maybe. But if it's not we can just sneak in." </p><p>Purple nodded, then yawned.<br/>"Tell me about, uh, your favorite fish."</p><p>"Hmm?" <br/>The question was odd. Usually, Purple avoided asking about things that he liked. He knew that once Red started talking, it was hard to make him stop.<br/>So, just to make sure, Red asked him,<br/>"Are... do you really wanna know?"</p><p>"Yeah." Purple moved a bit closer and stared with drowsy eyes. Antenna pointing slightly upwards to show he was listening.</p><p>He liked a lot of fish, but the one that stuck out most to him was... wait, he wasn't sure.<br/>He clicked his claws together, trying to narrow down his options.<br/>Eventually, he settled on Betta fish. <br/>"Well... Betta fish are intresting. For one, they only populate a few backwater planets, I doubt they have some at the aquarium here."<br/>Purple listened to him ramble. <br/>Every now and then, he'd gesture to empathize a point, or he'd demonstrate how big they were with his fingers. He let the talking fade into the background, listening to his voice as he fell asleep.<br/>"Oh, and when they're in mating cycles, the males will blow bubbles until they've made a little bubble... raft..."<br/>Red looked over, expecting to see Purple awake, but faltered once he saw him with his antenna slack and drooling on the pillow.<br/>"Oh..."</p><p>Red nestled further into the covers, falling silent, looking at his friend. Sometimes, he'd snore just a bit or move around.<br/>He liked silence.<br/>Always had.<br/>Red smiled slightly, contented to just lay quietly next to Purple.<br/>... He kind of felt like a creep for staring though.</p><p>He looked up a bit at the wall. Why had he been doing that so often? It had to make Purple uncomfortable, even if he didn't show it. <br/>At least he hadn't left him.<br/>Red thought of what it'd be like if Purple suddenly stopped talking to him.<br/>So terribly lonely. It'd hurt to even spend one day like that.<br/>But why?</p><p>He didn't feel like that about his other friends- er, acquaintances. Skoodge was... decent company. <br/>He didn't feel hurt when Skoodge didn't talk with him.</p><p>So why did the prospect of Purple becoming distant scare him?<br/>Probably because he was closest to him. <br/>Red looked back down. Purple had moved a bit more, face smushed into the pillow and arms tangled up in the sheets.<br/>That was familiar. <br/>His presence was comforting.<br/>He was...</p><p>Cute.</p><p> </p><p>Oh dear Irk.</p><p>Red groaned and turned his back on Purple, hiding his face under the covers out of shame.<br/>So that was it.<br/>All of the times he was being creepy, he was just... ugh.<br/>He couldn't belive it, he was so ashamed.</p><p>Purple couldn't find out.</p><p>Unless he already did.</p><p>He hoped he didn't.</p><p>Red sighed. He'd have to be less clingy if he wanted this to subside. Thankfully, the aquarium would have stuff to distract him. He'd just look at displays all day tommorow, maybe mess around with interactive stuff.<br/>Yeah, that'd work.</p><p>The silence was no longer comforting. His antenna rang and thoughts swirled around in his head endlessly.</p><p>He spent most of the night laying awake for hours, only falling asleep from exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>